This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head having a cavity for receiving a face insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,302 to Helmstetter, et al. (“the '302 patent”) discloses a golf club head with a polymer face insert. The face insert is disposed in a cavity formed in the club head face. The insert has a plurality of tabs formed on its perimeter edge that engage the walls of the cavity to center the insert in the cavity. The insert is installed by bonding it to the club head using an adhesive disposed in the cavity. During assembly, as the insert is placed in the cavity, the tabs permit air and any excess adhesive to escape the cavity though the gaps between the tabs, thereby promoting a good structural bond between the insert and the golf club head. Any excess adhesive that flows out of the cavity can simply be removed by wiping the surface of the insert before the adhesive cures. One drawback of the golf club head disclosed in the '302 patent is that the delicate features of tabs on the polymer insert are difficult to form by conventional processes other than expensive laser cutting.